Who will survive
by Mayils
Summary: Lucas Eugene Scott a dit : Les étapes de notre peine : la colère, la peur, la culpabilité, la dépression, l’acceptation… et les premiers germes de la peine. Triste BL.
1. La colère

Nouvelle histoire sur Brooke et Lucas, en 5 parties. Comme dans la citation que dit Lucas dans l'épisode suivant la mort de Keith, le 3.17. Citation que vous trouverez au début de chaque chapitre, ainsi que des extraits de chansons (à la fin cette fois-ci) qui m'ont marquées dans OTH. 

Bonne lecture._

* * *

Lucas Eugene Scott a dit : "Les étapes de notre peine : la colère, la peur, la culpabilité, la dépression, l'acceptation… et les premiers germes de la peine_._"_

. 

**La colère**

Brooke ne supportait plus tous ces gens qui venaient lui serrer la main. Elle ne supportait plus leurs condoléances. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, ils ne comprennent pas le mal que ça fait. Malgré tout ce qu'ils disent, qu'ils comprennent, que ça va aller… ils ne savent rien du tout. Ils ne savent pas ce que peut ressentir Brooke en ce moment. Ils n'imaginent même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle peut éprouver en ce moment. Aucun d'eux ne sait ce qu'on ressent quand on vient de perdre la personne qu'on aime. Alors non, personne n'a le droit de dire à Brooke qu'il comprend, que ça va aller.

Parce que justement, ça ne va _pas_ aller. Loin de là. Avant tout ça, oui, ça allait. Avant ce coup de téléphone, ça allait. Mais maintenant, non, tout ne va pas bien aller. Rien n'ira bien. Plus jamais.

Et la ronde des condoléances continua. Brooke n'allait pas bien. Elle sentit la main réconfortante de Nathan dans son dos. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier du regard, elle savait qu'il était occupé à consoler Haley. Elle et Karen n'avaient pas arrêté de pleurer pendant l'enterrement. Et elles continuaient maintenant, à la réception funèbre. Brooke, elle, n'avait pas versé une larme. Alors forcément, tout le monde la regardait d'une manière étrange. Certains attendaient qu'elle fonde en larmes, d'autres se demandaient si elle est vraiment triste. Mais Brooke s'en fichait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Elle n'en connaissait même pas la moitié. Peut-être qu'elle les avait rencontré une ou deux fois, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Ces gens n'étaient rien pour elle et ils pensaient que leurs paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes allaient la consoler. Mais ils se trompaient. Ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne. La seule personne qui pourrait la faire aller mieux, c'est Lucas. C'_était_. Brooke n'arrivait toujours pas à penser à lui, parler de lui au passé. Il est peut-être mort pour les autres, mais moi je ne l'abandonnerai pas, pensait-elle.

" Toutes mes condoléances, madame… Je ne connaissais pas bien votre mari mais…" lui dit une femme de l'âge de Karen, à peu près.

Non, vous ne le connaissiez pas ! cria Brooke au plus profond d'elle-même. Vous vous fichez qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Ce soir vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous retrouverez votre mari à vous. Et vous n'en aurez plus rien à faire de Lucas. Mais moi je vais passer le reste de ma vie toute seule. Et c'est injuste !

" Brooke, est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher un couteau s'il te plaît ? Je dois couper le…" mais Peyton ne termina pas sa phrase, Brooke se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine, de son air lourd, fatigué et absent.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir. Mais elle ne voyait pas qu'elle se trompait. Elle ouvrait le tiroir où elle et Lucas rangeaient toutes les photos en attendant de les coller dans un album. Elle tomba sur une photo d'eux deux, souriant, bronzés, Lucas le bras autour de son épaule. Elle avait été prise durant l'été, durant le _dernier_ été. Maintenant c'était Novembre et Brooke, en plus d'avoir perdu son bronzage, avait le teint encore plus pâle qu'avant. Elle regarda encore la photo et vit que Lucas avait marqué un petit mot derrière. ' Pretty girl et moi '.

" Brooke ? Ca va ? " demanda Peyton en s'approchant d'elle. Et elle vit le mot au dos de la photo que tenait Brooke.

Brooke ne décolla pas ses yeux de la photo, mais son regard s'assombrit. Elle déchira la photo et la jeta par terre. Peyton essayait de la calmer, mais Brooke la bouscula et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage de sa maison, de _leur_ maison.

En haut, elle découvrit ses deux enfants, _leur_ deux enfants, Charlie, 16 ans et Emy, 8 ans, blottis l'un contre l'autre, par terre, dans le couloir. Ils pleuraient en silence. Charlie caressait les cheveux de sa sœur.

Brooke craqua et se mit à pleurer, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lucas. Elle tomba à genoux, ses pleurs de plus en plus forts. Son fils l'enlaça de son bras qui ne tenait pas Emy. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler, pas envie d'_en_ parler, les autres s'en étaient chargés pendant la semaine passée. Tout le monde les poussait à exprimer leur souffrance, leur peine, leur malheur depuis l'accident. Mais encore une fois, personne ne comprenait que c'était la dernière chose qu'Emy, Charlie et Brooke voulaient faire…Après de longues minutes, Emy sortit sa tête qu'elle avait enfoui dans l'épaule de son frère et, en regardant sa mère avec ses grands yeux bleus rougis par les larmes, elle brisa le silence pesant.

" S'il te plaît, nous force pas à descendre dans le salon pour voir tous ces gens qu'on connaît pas et qui nous parlent de Papa. "

Sa voix était implorante, et Charlie hocha la tête à la requête de sa sœur. Ces gens lui donnaient juste envie de crier et de tout casser. Brooke leur répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas à redescendre, qu'ils allaient rester là jusqu'à ce que ces étrangers s'en aillent. Elle voulait sécher ses larmes, mais ses pleurs continuèrent.

T'as pas le droit de nous laisser seuls, Lucas, t'as pas le droit ! avait envie de crier Brooke.

_And I can't get to you_

_Where are you now ?

* * *

_

Extrait de "The Mixed Tape" de Jack's Mannequin, dans l'épisode 3.15, quand la bande est au TRIC pour le concert "Friends with benefits" 


	2. La peur

_Lucas Eugene Scott a dit : "Les étapes de notre peine : la colère, la peur, la culpabilité, la dépression, l'acceptation… et les premiers germes de la peine_._"_

**La peur**

Emy était couchée depuis un petit moment quand Brooke décida d'aller dormir elle aussi. Du moins, s'allonger. Car elle ne dormait plus, de toutes façons. Après avoir trouvé la photo dans le tiroir de la cuisine, elle n'était pas retournée voir les "invités". Ils la prenaient sûrement pour une folle, mais encore une fois elle n'en avait rien à faire. Charlie était dans le jardin avec Sam, sa petite amie. Brooke et Lucas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les comparer à eux, au même âge. Sans les tatouages et le "triangle amoureux dramatique", comme adorait dire Lucas…Mais c'est vrai que leur histoire était un peu pareille que celle de leur fils et de Sam. Lui, profitant de la vie et avec un immense cœur comme sa mère, et elle, plus sérieuse et discrète comme Lucas.

Brooke arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, de _leur_ chambre. Mais elle ne se résolut pas à entrer. La présence de Lucas était si forte. _Trop_ forte. Son odeur était partout. Brooke avait l'impression qu'il allait arriver derrière elle, entourer sa taille de ses bras et poser son menton sur son épaule. Mais elle se retourna et ne vit personne. Elle recommença à pleurer, le dos appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis qu'elle avait craqué dans l'après-midi, elle n'arrêtait plus de pleurer et se demandait si un jour cela cesserait. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre brusquement. Cette pièce lui rappelait beaucoup trop de choses. Et Brooke se faisait du mal à elle-même en repensant à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ici, en repensant à comment il prenait toute la place dans le lit et comment il lui disait qu'il faisait exprès, comme ça, elle était obligée de se blottir contre lui, et ainsi il dormait mieux.

Mais maintenant, elle, comment pourrait-elle dormir mieux ? Comment pourrait-elle _dormir_ tout court ? S'il n'est pas là, s'il n'est _plus_ là, comment faire ? Brooke avait besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas juste des mots en l'air, non, elle avait _vraiment_ besoin de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre sans lui. Elle ne pouvait pas élever ses enfants, _leurs_ enfants seule. Lucas devait être là pour voir la remise de diplôme de Charlie et pour l'entrée au collège d'Emy. Il devait avoir 'la' discussion sur le sexe avec son fils et il devait mettre en garde les garçons qui s'intéresseraient de trop près à sa fille quand elle serait plus grande. Il devait être là, avec sa femme.

Brooke savait qu'elle était obligée de se débrouiller seule, maintenant. Mais elle doutait d'y arriver un jour. Elle savait qu'elle était une bonne mère. Grâce à Lucas, elle était une bonne mère. Mais sans lui, elle ferait tout de travers, elle en était sûre. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour les enfants, tout le monde se disait que Brooke parviendrait à continuer à les élever. Après tout, elle était tombée enceinte à 18 ans, lors de sa dernière année de lycée, et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle s'en était très bien sortie. Alors elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir cette fois-ci encore, même avec le décès de son mari ! Mais ces gens se trompaient. A 18 ans, elle n'était pas seule. A 34 ans, elle n'avait _jamais_ été seule. Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus personne pour elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Brooke était seule. Et tout d'un coup, elle se sentit beaucoup moins courageuse qu'elle croyait l'être.

" Tu n'es pas encore au lit ? " demanda Peyton. Elle avait décidé de rester avec Brooke et les enfants, le temps que ça aille…mieux.

" Je vais dormir sur le canapé. J'arrive pas à entrer dans la chambre, tout me rappelle Lucas. " répondit-elle, sans la regarder.

" C'est bien. Je veux dire, c'est bien que tu re-parles. Petit à petit, ça t'aidera à aller mieux…" dit Peyton, avec un léger sourire.

" Non, il faut que j'aille mieux _maintenant_. Je dois m'occuper de mes enfants. " déclara Brooke avec colère et détermination en s'en allant. Peyton ne sut quoi dire.

J'ai peur, Lucas. Il faut que tu m'aides, chuchota Brooke tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

_She falls apart in the avalanche.

* * *

_

Extrait de "Avalanche" de Ryan Adams, dans l'épisode 1.11, quand Brooke avoue à Lucas qu'il est le premier garçon avec qui elle sort dont elle est vraiment amoureuse, sur le perron de chez lui. 


	3. La culpabilité

_Lucas Eugene Scott a dit : "Les étapes de notre peine : la colère, la peur, la culpabilité, la dépression, l'acceptation… et les premiers germes de la peine_._"_

**La culpabilité**

Quand Brooke s'installa dans le canapé, elle entendit Charlie et Sam rentrer dans la cuisine par la porte qui donne sur le jardin.

" Si tu veux venir chez moi cette nuit, tu peux, tu sais. Mes parents sont d'accord. " dit doucement Sam à Charlie. Elle passa sa main dans le cou du jeune homme et posa un baiser sur son front.

Brooke les entendait parler. Non pas qu'elle les espionnait, elle savait comment ça pouvait être dérangeant pour en avoir fait l'expérience avec ses propres parents, mais leurs voix portaient jusqu'à elle.

" Ouais, mais je vais quand même rester ici, il faut que je sois là pour ma mère et pour Emy. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé venir. "

" Je comprends, c'est pas grave. Je passe te voir demain. "

Charlie la prit dans ses bras, mit sa tête dans les longs cheveux de Sam et chuchota.

" Merci. Heureusement que tu es là. "

Puis Brooke entendit la porte se refermer. Elle aimait Sam. Enfin qui n'aimait pas Sam ? C'était une fille sérieuse, gentille…Mais Brooke l'aimait aussi pour une autre chose. Elle apportait dans les yeux de son fils cette fameuse petite flamme. Charlie entra dans le salon.

" Maman ? Tu vas pas te coucher ? "

Brooke fit non de la tête.

" Je dors pas de toutes façons."

" Je suis là. Tu peux me dire ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as pas à te murer dans ce silence. Emy et moi, on comprend ce que tu endures, on éprouve la même chose. " dit Charlie en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté de sa mère.

" Non c'est à moi d'être là pour vous Charlie ! " déclara Brooke, les larmes aux yeux et de la haine dans la voix. " C'est…C'est à cause de moi que vous n'avez plus de père ! Et j'arrive même pas à être une bonne mère ! "

" Maman…" murmura Charlie, des larmes dans la voix.

" Oui c'est à cause de moi ! Si je ne lui avais pas demandé de poster cette lettre pour moi, il serait parti quelques minutes plus tôt et il n'y aurait pas eu ce chauffard, à ce moment, au Stop. Et…et il serait toujours là aujourd'hui ! " cria Brooke.

Elle partit en courant dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour. Tout ça était sa faute, elle le savait. Et malgré ce que les gens lui disaient, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, que c'était perdu, elle continuerait à se dire toute sa vie que sans sa stupide lettre pour la banque, Lucas serait là avec elle. Et il était bien la dernière personne à mériter de mourir. C'était facile à dire maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, mais c'était vrai. Lucas, comme tout le monde le savait, était l'exemple même de la droiture, de la gentillesse. Il était le père modèle, plus complice avec ses enfants que strict et sévère... Complètement amoureux de sa femme... Fidèle à ses amis... Mort.

Ce mot hantait Brooke, comme la plupart des choses depuis l'accident. Elle ne voulait pas associer ce mot à Lucas. Mais elle le devait. C'était la réalité maintenant. _Sa_ réalité.

Mais là elle se sentait juste vide, stupide, seule, égoïste, triste, monstrueuse et _coupable_.

Pardonne moi Lucas. De t'avoir donné cette lettre à poster. De t'avoir fait passer à ce Stop au même moment que ce chauffard. De t'avoir _tué_. Pardonne moi, implora-t-elle imperceptiblement.

_I'm fooling myself_

_You say your sorry's_

_And then you do it again_

_

* * *

_Extrait de "Re-Offender" de Travis, dans l'épisode 1.09, quand Peyton vient voir Lucas alors qu'il est avec Brooke : le triangle amoureux. 


	4. La dépression

_Lucas Eugene Scott a dit : "Les étapes de notre peine : la colère, la peur, la culpabilité, la dépression, l'acceptation… et les premiers germes de la peine_._"_

**La dépression**

" Maman, ouvre moi, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'il est mort. Ce n'est pas toi qui conduisait ivre et 50 km/h au dessus de la limitation de vitesse ! " appela Charlie à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Ça devait faire deux heures que Brooke s'était réfugiée dans cette pièce. Elle décida quand même de sortir. Son fils la regardait, toujours avec cette tristesse dans les yeux.

Brooke hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça sous cet angle. A l'hôpital, après l'accident, les médecins, les infirmières…tout le monde lui disait qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire, que c'était regrettable mais que c'était comme ça. Mais jamais personne ne lui avait dit clairement qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Et c'est fou comme ça lui enlevait un poids.

" On devrait aller se coucher maintenant. " dit doucement Brooke.

Charlie acquiesça, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et monta lentement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Brooke retourna au salon. Elle s'enveloppa dans une grosse couverture, se coucha sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

" LUCAS ! " s'écria Brooke en se réveillant en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, le visage mouillé par les larmes. Elle avait réussi à dormir quelques heures, mais ce rêve –ce cauchemar- lui donnait l'impression de ne pas s'être reposée du tout. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Brooke n'avait jamais fait de rêve "cohérent". Ses rêves –ou ses cauchemars- n'avaient aucun sens en temps normal. Mais celui-ci semblait atrocement réel : on sonnait à la porte, Brooke allait ouvrir et tombait nez à nez avec Lucas.

" Hey Pretty Girl, je suis revenu ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! " disait-il en s'approchant. Il ouvrait grand ses bras. Brooke s'avançait vers lui, émue, pleine d'espoir et de soulagement. Mais au moment où elle allait se blottir contre lui, Lucas avait disparu, volatilisé. Et il ne restait plus que sa tombe, devant Brooke.

Brooke rejeta la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle l'ouvrit, le pâle soleil de Novembre entra dans la maison : il devait être encore très tôt dans la matinée. Mais dehors, sur le perron, il n'y avait rien. Pas de tombe, pas de Lucas. De rage, Brooke claqua la porte et s'adossa contre elle. Des larmes de colère, de tristesse et de désillusion embuèrent ses yeux.

Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir imaginé un instant que ce rêve pouvait être vrai, que Lucas n'était pas mort et que justement, c'était son décès qui était un cauchemar irréel.

Les jours passèrent, et elle continuait à avoir des rêves ou l'impression que Lucas était encore là. Peyton, Haley, Nathan et les autres lui disaient qu'elle devait arrêter de se faire du mal en refusant d'admettre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et Brooke aussi ne voulait plus avoir ces cauchemars toutes les nuits, ne plus penser à Lucas chaque minute de la journée. Elle voulait l'oublier, elle le voulait vraiment. Pour tout dire, elle voulait même oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Lucas ou jusqu'à l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il lui manquait trop.

Alors, du coup, elle pleurait pour un rien, toute la journée. Elle se laissait dépérir petit à petit. Elle passait ses journées chez elle, avec ses enfants, car eux non plus n'avait pas encore la force d'affronter leurs camarades à l'école ou au lycée. Et souvent, le soir, les trois se blottissaient les uns contre les autres et pleuraient en silence, comme le jour de l'enterrement de Lucas.

Brooke se sentait très seule. Même si bien sûr, elle avait ses enfants, ses amis, Karen et Keith, elle avait perdu, en même temps, son mari et son meilleur ami. Avec les années, Lucas était devenu la personne qui la comprenait le mieux, elle pouvait tout lui dire, il comprenait toujours.

" Je veux que mon papa revienne. " disait souvent Emy.

Moi aussi, je veux que tu reviennes, Lucas. Mon mari me manque. J'ai besoin de toi. J'y arriverais pas si tu n'es pas là, pensait Brooke à chaque fois qu'Emy disait ça.

_Do you know I cry ? Do you know I die ?

* * *

_

Extrait de "The Good Kind" des Wreckers, dans l'épisode 2.13, au TRIC, Brooke et Lucas échangent un regard pendant que Michelle Branch et Jessica Harp chantent cette chanson sur scène. 


	5. L'acceptation

_Lucas Eugene Scott a dit : "Les étapes de notre peine : la colère, la peur, la culpabilité, la dépression, l'acceptation… et les premiers germes de la peine_._"_

**L'acceptation**

Faire son deuil. C'est comme ça que les gens disaient. Brooke trouvait que c'était synonyme de "oublier qu'une personne qu'on aime est morte". Les gens préféraient le terme de "accepter un décès". Brooke n'acceptera jamais vraiment la mort de Lucas, elle ne "fera pas son deuil". Non, elle continuera à vivre. Sûrement handicapée par cette perte. Sûrement fragilisée à vie par l'absence de son mari. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'oubliera pas Lucas. Personne n'oublie son premier amour, paraît-il. Et personne n'oublie son grand amour non plus.

Brooke et Lucas s'étaient promis de s'aimer et de se chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, un après-midi d'été, il y avait des années. Et Brooke s'était promis à elle-même de continuer à aimer et chérir Lucas même après. _For ever and after_.

Tout le monde doit affronter une terrible épreuve dans sa vie, Brooke en était convaincu depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle était lucide, elle avait bien vu que, depuis toute petite, sa vie à elle était juste un nuage rose, doux, calme et heureux. Alors souvent elle se demandait ce que la vie mettrait sur son chemin. Quelle souffrance elle devrait surmonter. Maintenant, Brooke avait eu sa réponse. Elle ne s'en était pas sortie aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Mais de toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir indemne. Mais peu à peu, elle avait réussi à mettre la tête hors de l'eau.

Elle commençait même à se faire à l'idée douloureuse qu'elle ne vieillirait pas avec Lucas. Qu'il ne la verrait pas avec des cheveux blancs et des rides (même si cette perspective soulageait un peu la coquette Brooke). Et malgré le fait qu'on lui ait arraché Lucas bien trop tôt, elle remerciait le ciel pour les moments passés avec lui. Parce qu'elle savait qu'être aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un, passer d'aussi beaux jours avec une autre personne était rare. Ne serait-ce que trouver la bonne personne était une chance.

Elle avait repris son travail d'assistante de mode au magazine "Vogue New York". Charlie était en dernière année de lycée, alors qu'Emy finissait son école primaire. Eux non plus n'oubliaient pas leur père. Charlie avait été obligé de choisir une option pour son diplôme de fin d'année, au lycée. Et lui qui avait toujours refusé de toucher à un ballon de basket du temps où Lucas était en vie, il avait pris l'option sport basket-ball, pour être plus proche de son père.

Cet après-midi là, Brooke ne travaillait pas. Il faisait beau pour un mois de Mars. Les premiers rayons de soleil de l'année transperçaient le pull de Brooke et l'emplissaient de chaleur. Elle pénétra dans le cimetière, un bouquet de lys blancs à la main. Elle traversa les allées et arriva finalement devant la tombe de son mari. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le gravier blanc, encore humide de la pluie de la veille.

" Salut chéri. Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venue te parler, mais c'était la folie au boulot ces derniers temps ! " commença Brooke, en émettant un petit rire faussement enjoué. Son visage reprit de lui-même un air grave, quasi instantanément. " Tu me manques beaucoup. Enfin tu dois t'en douter. Si tu m'entends et si tu me vois…Et j'espère que c'est le cas. Parce que sinon ça sert à rien d'avoir l'air d'une folle en train de parler toute seule au beau milieu d'un cimetière ! Et parce que je ne veux pas penser que tu es tout seul, quelque part, dans un endroit que je ne peux même pas imaginer. Je veux savoir que tu veilles sur nous, que tu vois nos enfants grandir…que tu vois qu'on ne t'abandonne pas et qu'on pense à toi, tout le temps ! Oui, j'espère vraiment que tu nous vois, parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à être perdue…"

Les yeux de Brooke brillaient.

" C'est tellement dur sans toi. Ça fait un an et demi que tu n'es plus là, mais je continue à avoir ces matins-là. Tu sais, ces matins où tu te demandes pourquoi tu continues à vivre, quand tu te demandes à quoi ça sert de se lever si c'est pour avoir une de ces journées pourries, encore une fois…

Heureusement que les enfants sont là, sinon je serais venue te rejoindre il y a bien longtemps, ça c'est sûr…Ils vont bien. Enfin dans la mesure où ils viennent de perdre leur père. Emy rentre au collège en Septembre. Il lui tarde beaucoup. Elle sait déjà qu'elle veut s'inscrire au club de lecture et dans l'équipe des pompom-girls ! Elle est vraiment magnifique. Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble de plus en plus. Charlie n'a pas changé, lui. Il est toujours aussi insouciant. Mais bon, il va rentrer à l'université de Boston l'an prochain avec Sam –eh oui, ça fait deux ans et ils sont encore ensemble !-, je pense que ça va le faire grandir d'être dans une autre ville pour commencer sa vie à lui. Je suis heureuse qu'il quitte New York. Il va pouvoir un peu oublier tout ça. "

Brooke sourit tandis qu'une larme coulait lentement le long de sa joue.

" J'irai bien Lucas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien. C'est pas évident à croire. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même parfois. Mais je sais que ça ira. Parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Et moi aussi je le veux. Je veux aller bien, je veux pouvoir rire encore. J'aurais préféré aller bien avec toi à mes côtés. Mais ce n'est plus possible, et je ne m'y ferais jamais entièrement, mais c'est comme ça. Il faut que je continue seule.

Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu m'as rendu heureuse comme je n'avais jamais imaginé l'être. C'est stupide et ça fait très série à l'eau de rose, mais c'est vrai. Et tant que je suis dans le mélodramatique, je voulais aussi te dire que je t'aime. Que je t'aimerai toujours et que je t'aie toujours aimé. Depuis le moment où je t'ai vu, dans le gymnase du lycée, je n'ai pas été fichue d'aimer un autre homme que toi. Tu resteras toujours mon premier et seul amour. "

Elle resta là pendant quelques minutes. Assise et silencieuse, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues rougies par le vent froid. Quand elle se leva enfin, elle murmura.

" Je t'aime Lucas. Merci…pour tout. Au revoir. "

_I'm alone and I'm dancin' with you now, in your old room, but there's nobody there.  
Now that you're gone, for good.

* * *

Extrait de "Now That You're Gone" de Ryan Adams, dans l'épisode 2.16, quand Lucas rejoint Brooke après le mariage raté de Keith, elle lui annonce qu'elle doit déménager en Californie et Lucas lui demande ce qu'ils vont faire._

Voilà, une autre histoire terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ou plutôt ému. Laissez moi une review, svp, ce serait sympa.


End file.
